


Pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Non-con/dub-con, Orgasm, Punishment, Rape, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Slight?AU, TMNT, Teasing, ballgag, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little... Punishment for Karai.





	Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly couldn't think of a better title xD
> 
> WARNING: MAJOR NSFW AND BONDAGE AND SENSORY DEPRIVATION AHEAD. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE SORTS OF SITUATIONS.
> 
> Rated M for sexual situation and teasing
> 
> Pretend that this is an almost AU, where it's not really a major AU, just pretend that Splinter never told Leo that Karai was his daughter right after the episode Follow the Leader.
> 
> Also, they are of-age in this story. I don't like pedophilia.

Leo smirked, looking over at his door, where, if you were listening really, really hard in complete and absolute silence, you could loud moans and struggles. He glanced at his brothers, who were engrossed in the movie they were watching (except Donnie, who was having a quiet make-out session with April).

The blue-clad turtle faked a yawn. "I'm turning in, guys," he announced, earning a grunt in acknowledgement. Fine with him; he didn't want too much attention at the moment, anyway. He was about to deal with something.

He opened the door to his room, and the figure on his bed froze where it was, turning to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him as he closed the door. They then widened as she tried to speak into the gag around her mouth.

Leo smirked, going over to her. "Now, now, Karai, we don't want you getting too jumpy, do we?"

Karai whimpered lightly into the gag. She was still too sore; she had to behave…

Leo sat on the bed by her, taking the ballgag out of her mouth, making her breathe heavily, stretching her jaw experimentally. "Leo, please… We just did it this morning, and you forgot the lube… I'm too sore…"

Leo chuckled darkly, setting aside the ballgag. "You say forget, but that is where you're mistaken."

Karai ground her teeth, then blew out of her nose to calm herself. "Alright. Sorry. But still, I'm too sore… I can't right now…"

Leo looked at her in almost-pity, but more like… smugness. "Fine. Maybe if you're good, I'll consider it. But when you start begging for it, I will pound you with everything I have."

Karai breathed out lightly, relief filling her features. He couldn't make her beg.

"But… I need to put this on you, first." Before she could react, an isolation hood was placed on her head, and she blinked as darkness filled her vision. The air seemed… fresher all of a sudden.

"Few tricks I put on there. It's a special isolation hood. The first thing you may notice is that there are speakers over your ears, blocking out all sounds other than my voice, sending white noise to block out all other sounds," Leo explained calmly.

"The next thing you might notice is that the air you're breathing is perfectly filtered. Another modification. And that's three senses right there: sight, smell, which also controls taste, which makes it four, I guess, and hearing. But there's still one more; since your face is completely covered, it, at least partially, has taken away your sense of touch, in your face at the very least. And, as a matter of fact, if my memory serves me correctly, the face, hands, and feet represent over 90% of your sense of touch."

He grabbed something else from under his bed, a pair of thick, fluffy mittens. He put them on her hands, and Karai, still unsure what he was planning, stayed silent. He'd never done sense deprivation before, but he also said he may not fuck her tonight, so who knew what he had planned?

Thick socks went over her feet, multiple pairs, blocking out anything else there, too.

"So there we are. I've blocked out your sense of smell, taste, sight, and hearing, and over 90% of your sense of touch. If you really think about it, I've taken about 99.9% of your senses."

Karai's breathing deepened lightly, as her remaining senses slowly, ever so slowly, started to become hyperaware. She could feel the slightest shift on the bed, the slightest shift in the air.

_Brush._

She gasped lightly, her body shivering a bit. She whimpered into the filter on her hood.

_Brush._

Leonardo's rough fingers gently, ever so gently, so  _teasingly_  brushing her bare nipple. She could already feel them hardening, all her senses concentrating right there, waiting, needing him to do it again.

…

Noth-

_Brush._

She moaned lightly, eyes closing in pure and absolute bliss.

_Brush._

_Brush._

_Brush._

She breathed heavily, heat filling her body. "Leo…" she moaned into the hood.

Leo smirked, seeing her neck turn red where the hood ended.

_Brush._

_Brush._

"You feel it, don't you," he said, more a statement than a question, "you feel the want, the need, for me to touch you again. Don't you?"

Karai nodded, breathing heavily.

_Brush._

Karai shuddered at the new feeling. Leo's rough yet teasing hands brushed the inside of her naked thigh.

"Mmm… Didn't expect that, did you?" Leo asked with a teasing voice.

Karai moaned into the filter. She could feel her own juices running down her body. "Leo…" she breathed, but Leo shushed her.

_Brush._

_Brush._

Karai felt heat building up in between her legs. Leo smirked, seeing redness gathering there, as well.

_Brush._

_Brush._

"You love this, don't you? This sweet, torturous pleasure," Leo whispered in a low voice in her ear.

Karai nodded, whimpering as sweat formed on her face, sticking to the isolation hood.

Leo chuckled darkly. "That's what I thought."

_Brush._

_Brush._

_…_

_Lick._

Karai moaned loudly, her nipples hardening more as Leo's tongue travelled over the pink mound on her left breast. "Leo…!" she moaned, but Leo once again shushed her, glancing at his door.

"Naughty girl… You're gonna get us caught," Leo reprimanded into the speaker, giving the illusion he was whispering in her ear.

Karai moaned, sweat still sticking to the hood as his ever so gentle voice echoed in her ear. "Leo…" she said, more quietly, trying to keep quieter. She loved and hated this all at once. She…

She didn't want it to stop…

Leo smiled slyly.

_Lick._

_Lick._

_Licklicklicklicklick._

Karai moaned loudly, only to have Leo place a large hand over the hood where he mouth was. "Shh…" he soothed gently, looking at the door again, ear slits hyper-aware.

Nothing.

He blew out of his nose, looking down at Karai's shaking form, grinding his teeth. "Do you want to get caught?!" he growled at her, and she shook her head desperately, need burning in her thighs.

"This is why I put the ballgag on you in the first place!" he growled, then breathed deeply, hand dipping between her legs and before Karai knew it…

Lick.

Lick.

Karai's nipples somehow grew more erect, standing out perfectly as Leo licked his lips, slowly fingering her, as well. Karai spasmed and shook in pleasure, trying to keep her moans lower.

 _Licklicklicklicklicklicklick_.

Sweat was pouring down Karai's entire body now, and Leo continued to play with her. He had to wait until the right moment. Had to wait until she-

"Please, Leo! Fuck me!" Karai moaned into the hood.

Leo smirked. "Not yet, you needy little girl…"

_Licklicklicklicklicklicklicklicklicklicklick._

Karai spasmed harder under his gentle tongue as he quickly lapped the moist part of him over her clit over and over and over until she was a moaning mess.

"...Now," Leo smirked, positioning himself between her legs, and Karai felt the shift in the air, the way his weight shifted on the bed, and knew what was happening, "I'll fuck you."

No lube, no warning, Leo's (apparently already-erect and standing completely erect from his lower plastron) cock slammed into her pussy, thrusting in and out continuously without mercy on her already raw sex. He put a hand over her clothed mouth right before she screamed loudly in pleasure, her throat going raw.

"Oh, God!" Leo moaned as quietly as he could, going faster as he got closer to completion.

Karai came, cum running down his shaft and sending him over the edge, making him explode inside of her. He continued to cover the filter inside the hood to keep her quieter as she screamed louder, her voice hoarse.

They both lay there, panting heavily, Leo still on top of her, hovering over her beautiful, curvy body. He slowly peeled the drenched hood from her head, showing her still-perfectly done 'makeup', which he'd learned was really tattoos (except the lipstick, of course, which had been washed away already). "Mmm… You loved that…. didn't you, my naughty girl?"

Karai nodded, licking her lips lightly.

"Sadly, I'll have to be letting you go tonight; I'm sure my brothers or father will have… heard something and will probably want to investigate my room in the morning."

Karai whimpered, but nodded again. She'd been here for about a week, and although she wouldn't say her father was  _worried_  about her, if she stayed out any longer she'd get a punishment. She'd gone away for a few days before, whether it be because she was mad or just in an act of rebellion, and Shredder was pretty used to it by now, and often didn't really care.

But longer than a week? She was glad Leo was letting her go tonight.

Of course, Shredder might ask about her inability to walk properly for a while, but she'd come up with an explanation.

Leo kissed her lips gently, then slowly it became more passionate as he ravished her mouth, his tongue dancing with hers.

* * *

Karai hobbled with Leonardo to the rooftop near Foot HQ at around 1 AM. Leo looked at her sternly. "Now you understand I meant my warning when I said to keep from my brothers?"

Karai nodded, the aching pain in her sex reminding her constantly. "Y-Yeah. I got it, believe me."

Leo's expression softened a little and he brushed her messy hair from her face. "I'm sorry, Karai. But I need to be able to protect my brothers. And if keeping you hostage and torturing you is the only way I can get you away from them, then it'll happen."

Karai nodded once more. "I understand," she said lowly, smiling lightly at the gentle touch.

"Or maybe," she continued, stepping away toward the tower with a familiar gleam in his eyes, "I'll be able to earn this punishment again."

Leo's eyes widened, and before he could respond, Karai jumped off the roof, running (limping) towards her home.

Leo sighed with a slight smile, shaking his head as he slowly headed home.

  



End file.
